Power commutation modules for the electrical distribution of a vehicle in general include a printed circuit board provided with a power transistor and with bus bars. It is known to solder the power transistors on the printed circuit board on one face and also to fix bus bars on the printed circuit board. The bus bars are generally fixed on the printed circuit face opposite the power transistors. The bus bars are in contact with the power transistors by means of a plated-through hole, and thus allow the cooling of the power transistors. However, the printed circuit board has the constraint of having to be provided with power transistors which are generally bulky and drain strong currents. These constraints require a large printed circuit board surface not only for placing there at the power transistors, in order to support the large currents passing therethrough, but also for supporting some of the heat dissipation required for the transistors.
It is therefore important to propose a new solution solving these problems.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.